Like That
by interrupting
Summary: Kuroo is late to his own party, Bokuto is in charge of last-minute decorations and goes overboard with the mistletoe and Oikawa decides to take advantage of it all. Inspired by the prompt: "person a seducing person b into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall ("oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there?")"


**_A/N: Alternately titled: Bokuto is either the worst or best decorator ever. You decide._**

"Kuroo. You're an hour and a half late to your own party. How does that make you feel?"

Kuroo slung an arm around Kenma, leaning down to rest his cheek against Kenma's fading dye job as they walked. "I'm not late, Kenma. Everyone else is just early."

Kenma glanced up at Kuroo then shifted his attention back to his phone, pleased at how warm it was with Kuroo wrapped around him. Kenma always felt chilly in the winter, even bundled up in a hat and scarf. Somehow, Kuroo had picked up on it and made a habit of draping himself across Kenma whenever they were outside. He wasn't sure if he hated it or adored it.

"I don't know Kuroo, I think Ken-chan is right. What if everything wasn't set up right?" Oikawa walked behind the pair, wondering who would be the first to cave and confess. Kuroo called him to help with some last minute gift shopping for a few people; they picked up Kenma from his house once they were done. He wasn't planning on going to the party in the first place, but Kuroo was not having it.

Kuroo let go of Kenma–Oikawa swears he just saw Kenma deflate– and turned so he was walking backwards in front of the two of them. "Oh stop worrying you two, things will be fine. I left Bokuto in charge of everything while I was gone."

The setters shared a dubious look. Nothing would ever be fine with Bokuto in charge.

* * *

Maybe Kuroo was right for once. The trio threw open the door to Kuroo's house, expecting the worst, and were pleasantly surprised. People mingled in the living room, some pressed closely to one another, as music flowed from the wall speakers.

Kuroo stared at Oikawa and Kenma with a smug smirk. "So, do you guys want to apologize to me now or later?"

Before either of them could reply, Bokuto sped across the room and smothered them in a group hug. He released them and kissed each of them on the cheek in turn, and stood with a grin on his face.

"Kuroo! Oikawa! You're finally back! I see you've brought Kenma too, way to go!" Kenma stared at Bokuto, baffled by his excessive cheer, and walked into the couch, shedding his coat once he was comfortable.

"That we did. But, what's up with the kisses? I think you creeped Kenma out." Kuroo fell flat on his face as he tried to take off his boots and scan the living room for Kenma at the same time.

If possible, his grin grew wider as he pointed at the ceiling. "One word, bro: mistletoe."

Kuroo rolled over, and sure enough there was a small mistletoe hanging above the front door. Oikawa finished untying his shoe and looked upwards, spying tiny flashes of green all over the roof of the hallway.

"Bokuto... exactly how much mistletoe did you hang?" Oikawa wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "A lot! They're damn near everywhere in the house. There's at least one in every room, except for maybe the ones upstairs? I got lazy after a while. I'm hungry though, so I'm gonna go grab some snacks. Enjoy yourselves!"

Oikawa stared down at Kuroo as Bokuto ran off, a smug smirk on his face. "Still want that apology, Kuroo?"

* * *

Oikawa made his way into the living room without encountering anyone, mainly because they all were in said living room. He leaned against the wall by the door and spied a tall figure with black hair standing in the corner with a pair of legs wrapped around his waist and a pair of arms around his neck. The figure shifted and revealed a shock of bright orange hair. Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

I know the orange hair belongs to Hinata-chan, so does that mean the other person is...

"Is that... Tobio-chan?"

"You bet your ass it is! Aren't they adorable?" Nishinoya laughed and grabbed the front of Oikawa's shirt, pulling him down into a quick kiss before heading upstairs.

He's...actually right. Oikawa thought. He pouted and continued to stare. They actually look really cute together...

Bokuto pressed another kiss to Oikawa's cheek, this one closer to his lips than the last and leaned against the wall next to him. He followed Oikawa's gaze to Kageyama and Hinata and smiled.

"Hah, you should have seen the two of them the first couple of times they got caught together, yeah?" Oikawa shifted his gaze to Bokuto, but began to zone out as he spoke.

"The first time, Hinata practically sprang into the air and Kageyama caught him, kissed him, dropped him, and rushed away from everyone. Another time, the kid jumped just high enough to catch Kageyama's forehead and walked away all smug-like, leaving poor Kageyama there to short circuit all on his own. Now that one, that was cute."

Kuroo called Bokuto from across the room, saving him from having to respond to Bokuto's little stories. He scanned the room and made mental notes of who was here and who wasn't.

I wonder if Iwa-chan came... Oikawa left the living room in search of his team's ace, following Noya's lead from earlier and heading upstairs.

There were a few more people lounging upstairs, and he pressed a kiss to a blushing Yamaguchi's cheek on his way to the back bedroom. Kuroo's bedroom.

He opened the door to a dark room and took a few quiet steps inside. He glanced at the bed and froze when he saw two figures lying there. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and both persons on the bed turned to look at him, panic and embarrassment in their eyes. Without a word, he left and closed the door behind him.

He frowned as he knocked on the next door. _Pretty sure there was no mistletoe in there..._

* * *

He found Iwaizumi in the kitchen, snacking from a bowl of Doritos and messing around with something on his phone. He didn't see Oikawa come in, so he took the opportunity to snag his phone and mess with whatever he was doing.

"Iwa-chan, why are you in the kitchen all alone?" Turns out he was only on Facebook, so Oikawa hastily typed out a new status update before Iwaizumi tried to reclaim his phone.

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa and reached over the table for his phone. "What does it matter! Give me my phone back!"

"I'll give it back if you tell me~." He stretched his arm above his head, still typing as Iwaizumi tried to grab for it.

' _Oikawa is my favourite out of all the members of the Aobajousai volleyball team~_ ' Hmm, he thought, still missing something. He added a small heart and a smiley face to the end of the status and posted it with a smirk.

Iwaizumi threw his hands up in defeat and grabbed another chip, stuffing it angrily in his mouth as he laid down on the counter. "I was hiding from the mistletoe police."

 _The...what?_ Oikawa cocked his head to the side as he thought, a bad habit he picked up as a child. After a while, he finally spoke. "Bokuto-san, you mean?"

Iwaizumi nodded, pouting and glaring at a spot just past Oikawa's elbow.

 _How cute_ , the brunet thought, _he's still grumpy about his phone._ He hid his smile with a fake cough. Oikawa leaned forward and laid level with Iwaizumi, the mirth in his eyes now replaced by curiosity. "He was that serious about the whole mistletoe thing?"

Iwaizumi nodded and flicked a chip at Oikawa's forehead. "He forced Kyoutani-san and I to kiss earlier." It hit right in between his eyes and bounced to the floor.

He sat up and gasped, his shock making him forget about whining to Iwaizumi about the chip. "Mad dog-kun!? Seriously?"

"Yeah, we were just talking in the living room, and I didn't even see the stupid thing hanging above us!" Iwaizumi sprang up, suddenly animated. "I didn't even see the thing but then out of nowhere Bokuto was there lecturing us about 'the laws of the mistletoe' or some bullshit like that, and Kyoutani was just kind of standing there like a deer in the headlights, but y'know, a really angry looking deer so I tried to talk him out of it but oh no, Bokuto was having none of it and he wouldn't. Fucking. Drop it."

Oikawa stared as Iwaizumi panted slightly when he finished ranting, the energy slowly draining back out of him as if someone had flipped a switch. He was mildly amused at the whole ordeal; imagining a flustered Kyoutani behind a determined Iwaizumi arguing with an equally determined Bokuto made him chuckle. It was the only reason why he wasn't currently strangling Kyoutani in his mind.

"Did he actually do it though? Mad dog-kun doesn't seem like he'd be up to it even if he wasn't scared out of his wits."

Iwaizumi rolled up his sleeves and lay back down on the counter. "He only did it because it was the only way to shut Bokuto up."

Leaning in close to Iwaizumi with a smile on his face, Oikawa asked the question he didn't quite want to hear the answer to. "So, Iwa-chan, was it on the lips?"

Iwaizumi blushed and shoved Oikawa's face away. His next words were muffled. "Yeah... Bokuto insisted on it since I put up so much of a fight."

Oikawa succeeded in holding in his laugh for all of two seconds, and then he was doubled over, shoulders shaking, unable to handle the image of an even more flustered Kyoutani kissing a resigned Iwaizumi as Bokuto watched in smug satisfaction. Of course now he found himself occasionally picturing himself strangling Kyoutani, too.

"Shut up Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi grabbed a handful of chips and crushed them over Oikawa's head, letting it fall like confetti into his hair. He straightened up to clean himself off, still laughing, and tried to compose himself enough so he could talk.

"I don't think you have to hide anymore, though." Oikawa was still grinning as he thought back to the rather compromising position he found the 'mistletoe police' in as he searched for Iwaizumi. Fukurodani's ace had straddled their setter as they made out on Kuroo's bed, their hands roaming desperately all over each other's bare chests. "I'm pretty sure Bokuto-san is pretty... _occupied_ with Akaashi-san right about now." Belatedly, Oikawa realized he still had Iwaizumi's phone and slid it across the table to him.

Iwaizumi snagged his phone and flicked another chip at Oikawa, his cheeks flushed a light red. "I don't quite think I want to. Everyone else is _occupied_ with one another, too."

Always the dramatic one, Oikawa dashed to the opposite side of the table and threw himself into Iwaizumi, wrapping him in a tight bear hug.

"Aww, poor Iwa-chan! No wonder you were in here all alone, bored and by your lonesome!"

Iwaizumi clawed at the hands that were slowly cutting off his air supply. "I was doing perfectly fine before you got here!"

Oikawa twisted around wildly, dragging an agitated Iwaizumi along for the ride. As he flailed, he spotted a small, leafy object hanging from the ceiling behind them and instantly had an idea. He continued to wave his captain around, though, stopping only when Iwaizumi began to crush Doritos against his face.

Finally Oikawa placed Iwaizumi down in front of him and set his hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry Iwa-chan, I'll make sure to keep you company, okay?"

Oikawa leaned in, and the sudden breach of personal space made Iwaizumi flush and stumble back a few steps. "I said I was fine by myself, didn't I? And you're too close, back up!"

Oikawa matched those steps with his own, moving forward with arms outstretched and a pout on his lips. "So mean, Iwa-chan!"

"Oi, Bakakawa, stop it!" He took another few steps backward.

"But Iwa-chaaaaan!" Oikawa advanced on Iwaizumi like a predator stalking its prey. An annoying, whining predator, but a predator nonetheless.

"Iwa-chan nothing! Get away fr-" The instant Iwaizumi stopped moving, Oikawa was on him, palms flat against the wall and arms outstretched, boxing him into place.

"What were you saying now, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa smiled sweetly down at Iwaizumi, watching as anger and embarrassment fought for reign over his face. Anger won.

"I was saying, get away from me! You're too damn close!" Iwaizumi pushed against Oikawa's chest, but the setter didn't budge.

"Ah, ah, ahh, I can't let you go just yet, Iwa-chan. Look up~." Oikawa gleefully followed Iwaizumi's gaze to the ceiling, and chuckled when his eyes finally landed on the mistletoe.

Iwaizumi looked resigned to his fate. "You planned this shit, didn't you?" Oikawa's wide smirk gave him away.

"And how would you react if I said yes?" He leaned in, close enough that his breath ghosted over Iwaizumi's lips and cheeks.

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the collar and pulled him in, closing the small distance between them swiftly. Oikawa's lips were parted in surprise, and Iwaizumi immediately took dominance of the kiss, their teeth clacking painfully as he shoved his tongue into his mouth. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck and tilted his head to a more comfortable angle as he continued to kiss Oikawa.

Oikawa began to kiss back excitedly once the shock wore off, his tongue dancing around Iwaizumi's, darting out for quick, playful swipes that sent Iwaizumi chasing after him. He shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's waist and drawing him closer until their chests touched.

Iwaizumi pulled his tongue into his own mouth and began to kiss Oikawa sweetly, gently caressing his lips with his own slightly chapped pair. He kissed Oikawa lazily, enjoying the way their lips moved together and the faint scent of his cologne.

Iwaizumi broke the kiss and smirked as he took in Oikawa's flushed cheeks and glassy eyes.

"Like that."


End file.
